


Not Technically A Couple

by orphan_account



Category: Boruto, Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern AU, Slow Burn, but with jutsu..., cuteness, so they have byakugan but no ninja, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Boruto get's caught out talking about his 'casual' relationship and his parents want to meet the boy! Follow the crazy shenanigans that follow in this fanfic about love: new love, old love, reclaimed love and awkward love. Really gay. Some hetero pairings.





	Not Technically A Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this includes a divorced Sasuke and Sakura, a Himawari with white eyes (I just prefer it that way) and it is obviously not canon-compliant. This is my first Naruto fanfic so please don't be too rough on me. No smut, but references of it.

Himawari jumped up from her chair. 

“But why not?” She crossed her arms, pouting.

“Maybe in a few years.”

“I’m old enough now!”

Boruto almost chuckled. She wasn’t even sixteen and was asking for her ears pierced. The only person he knew who had their ears pierces before sixteen was Inojin.

“Why do you even want your ears pierced?” Hinata asked.

“To be like nii-chan’s boyfriend! He has pretty ears!”

Boruto choked on his toast and egg, as did Naruto with his coffee.

Hinata was silent. Naruto was silent. Boruto was still choking on his toast and egg. Once he finished hacking, he spoke.

“Boyfriend?” Boruto became red, his voice a few octaves higher than ususal.

“The blonde one!”

“I - I don’t -”

Naruto lowered his gaze. Boruto gulped.

“You’re in a relationship and you haven’t introduced him to us?”

“Eh? I’m not in a relationship! We’re friends! Friends!” A little more than friends but they don’t need to know that.

“But -”

Boruto cut Himawari off. “Friends.”

“Well, if you say so.” She balanced on the heels of her feet. “But I still want my ears pierced!” 

 

On the way up their rooms to change out of their pyjama’s, Boruto grabbed Himawari’s arm. She looked up at him, milky eyes questioning.

“Why did you... why did you think that I’m - that me and - y-y’know -” He began to blush.

“That you and Inojin were together?”

“Kya! Don’t say that!” He became redder.

“You two always flirt and wink.”

She can see that? Of course she can see that she has the byakugan!

Boruto crossed his arms. “He flirts with everyone.”

“Not everyone flirts back. He doesn’t stay over at everyone’s house when their parents aren’t in town.”

“Don’t say that out loud! How did you -”

“I saw him sneak out.”

Of course you did. Stupid byakugan!

“That means nothing. I’m seventeen. I can be casual.”

Himawari raised an eyebrow. “Acting coupley isn’t casual.”

“Since when do we -”

Himawari giggled. “You keep the little notes he writes you and all the pictures he scribbles on napkins on your dates - I suppose you call then ‘casual meetups’?”

Boruto glanced away. That was his name for them.

Himawari continued. “Most of your jackets and shirts are in his closet. That’s his hair tie around your wrist. You -”

““I get it! I get it!”

There was a click behind him. Boruto’s heart stopped.

“So do I.“

He slowly turned around, he braced himself for the speech about purity and monogamy.

Why mom? Why did it have to be mom?

**Author's Note:**

> I recently found out Himawari is only two years younger than Boruto so I went back and edited it. She'll now be fifteen in the following chapters.


End file.
